Arisugawa Nono
Arisugawa Nono '( 有栖川 のの ''Arisugawa Nono) is one of the four main Cures and the unofficial leader in FantasyClock☆Precure. She is a very cheerful and optimistic girl who always tries to help her friends in every situation. Her alter ego is the Cure of Positivity, 'Cure Heaven '(キュアヘブン Kyuahebun). Appearance Nono is a young girl with droopy purple eyes and short, curly blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Her small forelocks curl on end and stop at the bottom of her ears, while her short bangs curl inward with a single strand curling outward. She wears a short amount pulled into rounded pigails with a thick curl on the bottom adorned by a single sky blue bow with a gold star on it. As Cure Heaven, Nono grows older and her hair reaches her waist. Her forelocks remain short but gain further curl, while her bangs remain untouched. Her pigtails grow in length and appear thinner, and she gains a second bow for her right pigtail, this one pink. Her eyes appear the same but gain a star shaped marking. Personality Nono is a very enthusiastic girl who always tries to make her fellow human beings as happy as she is. She is almost never in a bad mood and has an optimistic world view, which is why she quickly became one of the most popular students in her school. Nono can be very clumsy on some occasions. However, in her second fight against Sir Claymore, she was very unsure if she would qualify as Pretty Cure, but this thought quickly disappeared. History Early Life Becoming Cure Heaven Thirteen-year-old student Arisugawa Nono runs on her way to school because she's too late. Unnoticed Bell flies with the Fantasy Charger in her pocket. Arriving at school, Nono notices that she's not late at all, she's too early, because it turns out that the day she and her classmates make a trip to the Tokyo Tower. After realizing that she is relieved and goes to her best friend: Takahashi Mirai a very talented athlete who has lost her parents due to a car accident and Nakamura Ayumi the new in her class and a very shy girl. Now finally in the bus they are talking about how Nono always thinks too much and does not notice that she is now one of the most popular students in her class because of her optimistic worldview. While they sit in the bus and talk, they are watched by Sir Claymore, who thinks he can feel the positive waves of the Fantasy Charger. In order to get to the Fantasy Charger, he needs a mournful heart he finds in the bus driver who had just quarreled with his wife. He uses his powers to occupy the bus driver and turn the bus into one of his disharmonizers. When the class noticed that something was wrong with the bus, the bus driver used his new telekinetic skills to get the class out of the bus. When she falls on the street, Bell comes out and tells Nono that she does not have time anymore and she has to turn into a Pretty Cure to fight the disharmonizer. Nono asks what's actually happening here, but Bell tells her that she does not have time for explanations. She gives Nono a Fantasy Clock and tells her that she must transform with the sentence "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change" what Nono also used. She transforms into a Pretty Cure and says '''“My optimism drives me forward like a shooting star! I am Cure Heaven!“ Heaven starts fighting the Disharmonizer. It's attacks fail to work on her and by using her finishing attack, Lovely Heart Purification Punch, she defeats the Disharmonizer. The bus driver and the bus turn back normal & Nono then discovers that she still has her Fantasy Clock, making her begin to wonder what possibly happened to her. (FC☆PC01) Finding the other Cures Cure Waves Arriving at school, Nono and Mirai meet Ayumi who has been waiting for them and they go in together. Meanwhile, Sir Claymore thinks of a new plan to steal from the Fantasy Charger. He discovers a bitter heart in an elderly lady who has lost her cat. He turns her and a mailbox into one of his disharmonizers who attack the city. Bell jumps out of Nono's Fantasy Clock and tells her that she has to fight a disharmonizer and she turns in front of Mirai's eyes in Cure Heaven. She leaps into the air and plays the disharmonizer without success. She tries to fight the disharmonizer but does not manage that and wonders if she is even suitable as a pretty cure. The disharmonizer grabs her and Mirai wants to help her but does not manage that. Her desire to protect Nono slackens an egg that breaks and becomes the mascot Loop. He gives her a Fantasy Clock and tells her to turn into a Pretty Cure. She calls "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change" and transforms into Cure Waves. Cure Waves kicks the Disharmonizer and releases Heaven. Mirai uses her Bubble Shower attack and defeats the disharmonizer. The Disharmonizer transforms back into the old lady who finds her cat again. Mirai and Nono also turn back and Nono asks Mirai if she wants to fight with her as Pretty Cure and Mirai accepts her offer. (FC☆PC02) Cure Rosary Obtaining the Heaven Baton Relationships Cure Heaven “My optimism drives me forward like a shooting star! Cure Heaven!“ 私の楽観主義は私を流れ星のように前進させます！キュアヘブン！ Cure Heaven '(キュアヘブン ''Kyuahebun) ''is Nono's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Heaven has the power of Air. She transforms using her Fantasy Clock, along with Fairy Partner Bell. Heaven is noticeable more serious than Nono, and her voice changes slightly as well. As Cure Heaven, she can jump very high to the sky, but has troubles landing. She represents positivity. She can transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Fantasy Reflection Change!". Fantasy Mode '''Fantasy Mode '(ファンタジーモード Fantajīmōdo) is the form that Cure Heaven and the other Cures transform into thanks to the powers of the Cures combined, the Fantasy Charger, the powers of the Fairies combined and the Fantasy Harp. She used this form along with the other Cures (excluding Cure Spark) in the final battle against Disharmony. Her main attack is Miracle Rainbow Explosion & she performs it along with the others. Attacks * '''Lovely Heart Purification Punch (ラブリーハートピュリフィケーションパンチ Raburīhātopyurifikēshonpanchi) - Cure Heaven’s first finisher. * Happiness Burst (ハピネスバースト Hapinesubāsuto) - Cure Heaven’s second finisher. It was first used in episode 8 and requires the use of her Peace Rod, the Heaven Baton. * Shining Timeline '(シャイニングタイムライン ''Shainingutaimurain) - her finishing attack with Rosary, Waves and after Spark, where they need their Peace Rods and their silver Creative Jewels. It made its debut in episode 15. * 'Symphony Alarm '(シンフォニーアラーム Shinfonīarāmu) - her second finishing attack with Waves, Rosary and Spark. It was first used in episode 40, and requires the Cures to use their Peace Rods, Fantasy Harp‘s and Emerald Creative Jewels. * 'Rainbow Explosion '(レインボー爆発) - her third finishing attack with Waves and Rosary. It is used in the final battle against Disharmony. Despite the fact it is much more powerful then its predecessors, it had no effect on Disharmony until it got enhanced by Spark's powers into '''Miracle Rainbow Explosion (ミラクルレインボー爆発). Etymology Arisugawa (有栖川, '''Arisugawa) is one of the Imperial prince's families surname. If translated into the words, '''Ari (有, '''Ari) means exist, '''Su (栖,'''Su) means roast, while 'Gawa '(川, ''Gawa '')means river. '''Nono (のの, '''Nono') is originally a Latin name that means "ninth child" or "ninth born" and is a predominantly male name. In Japanese however, it indicates the Japanese possessive particle "of" or "of the". Trivia * She shares her last name with Arisugawa Himari from ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. * Nono's birthday is on February 19. Therefore, Nono's zodiac is Aquarius. Disclaimer Cure Nerd does NOT own any pictures on this page. Due to copyright issues and regulations, all characters will be renamed.Category:Cure Nerd Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Main Characters